Mob Wives
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Someone saves Jason Morgan's life. Can he keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

This story is for the family and friends we've lost over the last few months. This is especially for my niece Amyia who we lost after Halloween at nine. I did not get to know Amyia very well because we live on the other side of the country. There is something about losing a child that hurts the heart of everyone she touched. I am glad that her father, my nephew, is a strong man and has the love and care of his wife. God keep you Amyia.

I'm working on my other stories but it is going slow since much of my time has been spent with my kids. Have patients I hope to update most of them soon.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jason stumbled through the snow-filled street until he collapsed in the calf high drifts. A sharp pain pulsed through him. He tried to ignore it. The enforcer needed to make it back to the territory. He made it to a doorway of a small store. The people gathered in the back. He had a good feeling but he could not lift his hands to knock. The freezing cold bit into him as fluffy flakes of snow settled around him. They were coming. He could hear the crunching of feet in the snow. Jason tried to take his gun out but his hand would not grip it. He knew his life was over.

Nicole staggered through the snowy bank. She hated the snow. She hated the New York cold. Her parents took her to Kansas City to see them light the Plaza. It was cold but not the bitter cold they got this time of year. She could daydream but she wanted to get to her small studio apartment and crank the heat. Even with her thick coat, the chill rattled her. A sharp wind hit her hard. She fell into a large doorway. She nearly screamed when she saw the bleeding man propped against the door. She stared into his cold blue eyes. Crap. She had seen those eyes before, Jason Morgan, the enforcer for Sonny Corinthos, oh hell. She did not think she just reacted.

"Can you walk?" He shook his head. "If you lean against me can you?"

"I can try." He muttered. She tugged his weight against her side. They stumbled and nearly fell. Nicole got her footing. He was strong. They slid and fell until they reached her home. The twenty-foot walk took less time then she thought. She pulled him up the stairs to her tiny apartment. She struggled to keep him standing as she reached for her room key. Her neighbors' door swung open.

"You alright Nicole?" The elder Mrs. Sanchez asked her looking at Jason suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am, my friend got a promotion and celebrated a little too hard." She smiled as she turned the key. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey Jose, I told you she was not making her boyfriend up." She heard the door slam. "That Johnny is going to be pissed.

"Come on just a few more feet to go." She dragged him to her bed. "Great you're going to bleed all over it."

She ran to the restroom and brought out a towel. The girl carefully slid off his jacket then cut through his shirt. _Shit_. The wound was pumping blood. She pressed against it. He tried to push her off but she was stronger at that moment. She reached for her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Cal, I've got an emergency." She listened for a minute. "You owe me. He's my friend. He walked in the middle of some mob shit and got shot. Thanks. Please don't die, not on my bed."

Jason groaned as he tried to clear his head. "Do you want me to call someone?"

"No." He tried to sit up.

"Hey, I've got a Doc coming. Do you have any cash?" He pointed to his jacket. She used one hand to search the jacket while keeping pressure on his wound. In his pocket, she found a bundle of money. "No wonder you got shot. If you die can I keep it?" He smiled at her teasing tone. "My name is Nicki. If you pass out try to mutter that."

There was a sharp knock at the door. She peeked out before opening it all the way. "Where is this boy of yours?"

She stepped aside. Cal carried a toolbox instead of a medical bag. The fat, old, white haired man looked more like Santa Claus than a physician.

"It's snowing double rates." He eyed her.

"I saved your ass…twice. Regular rates and maybe a tip if he doesn't die." He smiled at the chocolate brown girl. She was like her dad, God rest his soul, but she had the look of her ma. Smooth skin, big brown eyes, one perfect dimple in her left cheek and legs that would not quit. If he were a younger man, he would try to hit that.

"Fine." He stripped off his coat and washed his hands. The boy was big and he looked healthy. That was good. Cal opened his kit and filled a needle. Nicki held Jason down as Cal numbed the area. She watched as he quickly worked to retrieve the bullet. Jason mumbled as he was being stitched.

"Courtney… Carly…" He muttered.

"No Nicki?" Cal eyed her suspiciously.

"His daughters. They died in a fire last year." She stroked his head. Cal nodded sympathetically. "How is he?"

He watched as she pulled three hundred dollars out of her pocket.

"Good as long as he takes these every four hours and these are for the pain." She reached for them. "That's another five."

Nicki gave him the rest of the money. "That was my moving money." She complained.

"He'll love you for it. Get some food and bandages I got that feeling in my bones." Cal could always feel a big storm coming. Sorel's men crushed his leg after he could not pay his gambling debt.

"Thanks Cal." She locked the door behind him. Jason was staring at her with half closed eyes. "I need to go get some stuff alright?"

He barely nodded before closing his eyes. Nicki put her heavy coat on. Taking the sled, she kept for such occasions; she hurried the three blocks the World Market. The good thing about living in a multicultural neighborhood was she could get anything. After chaining the small make shift basket she gathered supplies. She got several boxes of bandages and tape. Then she loaded up the cart with instant soups, frozen juices and anything else she thought she would need.

"Getting ready for the storm hey Nick?" Teresa Corona grew up in the neighborhood. Like Nicki, she was mixed. Her dad owned the store, he was from Italy and her mom was Korean. She was the biggest gossip in town.

"Yeah, it looks like a dozy." She smiled. A hard body pressed against her back.

"You can't fell it because of the coat but my dick is rock hard." Johnny Moreno ran an appreciative hand down the length of her body. "Why you hiding under this house? If you need a ride you call me."

Nicki rolled her eyes, her sole act of defiance, before pasting a smile to her face. "It's cold Johnny and I know you're busy. I don't like taking you away from your work."

She ran her slender hands under his jacket feeling the rippling muscles he worked hours a day for. "Ain't she a good girl Teresa?"

"Yeah Johnny our Nicki is an angel and a virgin I hear." The woman scratched her hair.

"And I'm going to pop that cherry soon, ain't I babe?" He bit her neck. She forced herself not to cringe.

"Only you babe." Nicki kissed him because she had no choice. Johnny had branded her. No one else would even look at her. He let it be known when she was sixteen that she was his. Her father went to Moreno and asked that Johnny wait until she was eighteen before consummating the relationship. The mob boss agreed. Too bad no one checked she was already eighteen; her uncle changed her birth certificate. Her parents never told her why they made her a year younger. Still, Marengo liked Hank Cannon. He said he was the Jew he could call a friend. Frank ran numbers for the crime family until, he and his wife, Ada, died in a car crash two years ago. Because of his sons interest Moreno paid for her rent, clothes, and food.

"Yeah, come on." He threw a few bills at the angry cashier. Nicki followed him out of the store. He put her bags in his black truck. Normally he drove a sports car but during the winter, he preferred the truck. Nicki hated it. It meant he was going to make her fuck him with her mouth. He always smelled like dirty socks. She did it because she had no choice. They found last girl who said no to him with her face cut up. She could hold out. Nicki knew once he had his fill he would move on and he would leave her alone. That was why Teresa hated him. The girl was never an obsession like Nicki but he seduced her into his bed. After a week, he passed her on to his cousin, Tony. "Come here."

Johnny grabbed her by the coat and pinned her against the truck. Snow fell in thick clumps around them. Johnny pulled her coat open. His brutal hands attacked her breasts. She shuddered in disgust when he unsnapped her jeans he pushed her legs apart. "Johnny please." She begged when his finger pushed into her channel.

"See wet. You bitch and moan but you're always wet." He was right. She always had that ach for him. Teresa said it was just her body. "When a man touches you in a certain way it responded even if you don't want it to."

Johnny was a big man, easily six four. She knew from experience that everything about him was big everywhere. "Let me do it baby. Let me fuck that ass."

"Johnny no." Frustrated she pushed against him. Fuck. Her head bounced off the tailgate. "Johnny I'm sorry. I just want our day to be special."

She coward at his feet her arms wrapped around her head waiting for the attack.

"Come here." He pulled her up. Nicki lowered her arms, not wanting to anger him anymore. He kissed her swelling eye. "Why do you make me mad?"

"I'm sorry Johnny." She whispered. He kissed her gently.

"You know I love you baby." He took her hand and put it in his pants. "Make me happy so I can forgive you."

Nicki went to her knees without hesitating she took his massive girth in her mouth. She turned her eyes to the falling snow and thought about being away from this place, maybe moving to the Midwest. Somewhere nice with lots of trees and grass. She could open a pie shop. Everyone loved her pies. His body jerked as his creamy liquid squirted into her warm mouth. He pulled away from her and adjusted his clothes. "Let's go."

Nicki scrambled to her feet and climbed into the passenger seat of his vehicle. He threw the truck into drive. Johnny looked at her when they stopped outside of her building.

"You know, you're no better than a whore. You suck me off him front of God and everyone." She flinched when he made to hit her. He laughed. "I ain't gonna hit ya. Look I need to find this punk Morgan tonight. Go upstairs lock your door. I'll see you next Saturday for the big day. You excited?"

She forced a smile. "Yeah baby."

"Good." He waited. "Go!"

Nicki took the four heavy bags and walked back up to her apartment. Jason was still sleeping on the bed. She hurried and put the things away before looking at her swollen eye. She wanted to leave but where would she go. Johnny had already said if she left he would make sure her grandmother Lucy paid the price. He would not tell her what nursing home Lucy was in. A tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away. She did not have time for crying.

The girl hurried back into the room and began searching the man's pockets. She found a cell phone. Scrolling through his contact, she found Sonny Corinthos phone number. It rang once before he answered.

"Jason?" She heard a woman crying in the background.

"Jason was shot." She said steadily focusing on the task. "He's safe but he's lost a lot of blood. He wondered into Moreno's territory. I can keep him hidden until the twenty-sixth but then he has to be gone."

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Nicki." She whispered looking around still paranoid.

"Are you safe?" Sonny walked into the kitchen so he could hear over Brenda's screams. She was getting worse and he did not know how to help her. "We can't get in, Moreno has everything locked down."

"Just find a way. I'm going to turn the phone off. I'll turn it back on at five p.m. every day." She took a breath. "Just get him out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny stared at the phone. At least he was fine for now. He went into the living room. Brenda's nurse had given her a sedative. The dark haired beauty rocked herself by the fireplace. Sonny opened the door and walked down the hall to Johnny and Carly's apartment.

"He's safe," He announced to the group of people there. "I need to talk to Johnny alone."

Robin and Elizabeth walked out of the apartment. Carly took her son up stairs.

"He's in Moreno's territory. We need to find a way to get him out." Sonny said pouring himself a drink.

"Is he hurt?" Johnny asked looking at his boss.

"Yeah but someone is looking after him. Nicki, find out what you can about her." If he could find anything. "We've got less than two weeks to get him out."

Jason opened his eyes. He remembered what happened the night before. She saved him. She slept in the chair next to the bed. He tried to move but the pain was too much. Things were hazy. He tried sitting up again.

"Go to sleep Jason your friends know you are safe." She muttered from the chair. "No one is going to hurt you here."

His eyes closed again. Recovery for the enforcer was slow. He slept most of the time. She fed, cleaned him and helped him to the restroom. He had to swallow his basic instincts and trusted this stranger. Not that she did anything to concern him. She kept everyone at bay and cared for him. Sonny gave him the full story. He owed her his life.

**Friday November 25**

Jason watched as she cleaned the apartment again. He had gotten to know her routine. Wake up, go to the store, change his bandages, cook lunch, workout, cook dinner, watch TV. He had only been fully conscience for a few days. He knew she was dating Johnny Moreno. She said she was not going to turn him over to them. He believed her but something was wrong and she would not tell him what.

It was five o'clock. He turned his cell phone on. It rang almost immediately.

"Sonny," He did not need to ask who it was.

"We can't get you out until Thursday." Jason sighed.

"Alright." He closed the phone. "I can't leave until Thursday."

"No," She sat down on the floor and began to cry.

"Damn it! Nicki what's wrong?" He demanded. "Let me help you."

"You know Johnny Moreno's my boyfriend. Tomorrow is my birthday. I turn eighteen…well nineteen, he thinks I'm seventeen…" She stopped a blush coated her face.

"He wants to have sex with you." Jason said quietly. She did not have to tell him. He knew Johnny's reputation. He hurt women. That was why she wanted him gone.

"He won't stay long. You can hide in the closet. I have all of the old blankets we can make something really comfortable for you. You just got to promise you won't interfere." She was sobbing now. "Promise Jason, no matter what happens don't come out."

"I can't let him hurt you." He grated.

"You can if you want to live. You know he'd kill us both without thinking about it. It's more than just the two of us. They have my grandmother. She's all the family I have left. It's not hard. It's just sex. Just stay in the closet. Please." Jason nodded. Nichole spent the night arranging the storage bay so he could rest comfortably. She stacked four blankets and folded a fifth in case he got cold. There were two pillows. She gave him her iPod and wall jack. Nicki made sandwiches and put in several bottles of water including an empty two-liter bottle. They settled in the bed where Jason had been sleeping next to her. Tonight he held her in his arms wondering why life was unfair. He was the great enforcer yet he could not help the girl who saved his life. Her next words broke his heart. "It will be alright Jason. At least I have a friend now."

Morning came too quickly. Johnny was coming at noon. He called every hour to remind her. Nicki could not stop shaking. It was like a death sentence and if it was just her, she would run. She needed to handle it. Instead of thinking about what he would do to her, she focused on keeping Jason and her grandmother alive. At eleven thirty Jason went in the closet she pushed her clothes aside after he was hidden she arranged the boxes from the back in front of him then she closed the door.

Jason listened to the rock music filter through the door. He heard the faint knock and looked at the clock on the iPod, twelve O'clock exactly. The pills left him slightly dazed. One moment ran into the other but he was still in control. He could hear Johnny's deep baritone voice but his words were muffled. If she responded, he did not know.

The wait was agonizing. The silence was shattered when he heard the headboard slam against the wall, on occasion she cried out. Jason knew the bastard was hurting her. There was silence before it started again. He heard the shower, then another knock at the door. The ass was talking to someone. Jason tried to relax his tense body. He could not. She was doing this for him. She was saving his life.

The closet door swung open. The sudden beam of light blinded him. "Hey babe what the hell is this shit?"

Jason recognized the creak of the bathroom door. "Grandma's stuff I was looking for a recipe book but it wasn't in there."

"Recipe book? Why?" Johnny moved the first box from its perch.

"I wanted to cook you something special, but then you said we were ordering in so…" Jason held his breath as he took another box, light poured into the closet. "Hey, Johnny? Can we do it again?"

The pale hands froze on the third box. "Really? You want too?"

He seemed genially surprised. "It hurt a lot but I like the noises you make. I like that I can make you happy. I love you baby."

Jason wondered if Johnny could hear the tremor in her voice. She was lying. He did not have to look at her to know it.

"Yeah?" Her dark hands slid over the larger pale ones. "Maybe we can use that lube stuff pop gave me so it don't hurt so much. I want you to have a good time to but only with me. If I find out you've been fucking anyone else I'll kill you."

"Who else could make me feel this way?" Jason heard his sloppy wet kiss.

"I want to fuck your ass." Jason heard her stumble as the man dragged her away from the closet. "Just hold still."

Her cries were muffled as Johnny grunted. Jason clenched his fist. He held his breath as he wished the door was closed again. He could not help her. He was still too weak and he could barely hold his gun. If he had been in the hospital, the wounds would have healed a lot faster but the loss of blood and potent painkillers left him frail.

"God babe you're incredible." He heard the bastard mutter. "Let's take a nap then I'll order dinner."

"Alright Johnny." She was hurt. He could hear it in her voice.

He hated people like Johnny Moreno. She was a kid who should be going to college and enjoying her life. Fuck. The bastard laid in their bed snoring. She was not asleep. He heard her moving. Slowly the boxes were put back into place and the door shut softly. She was protecting him again.

Nicki changed the music to soft jazz. Its' soft melody filled the apartment. Against his will Jason began to drift off as she intended. He had not slept the night before. He would find a way to get her out of here.

The shrilling of a phone woke him. It took a moment to realize it was not a nightmare. He was in this hell and he was not alone. "What? Hey pop, yeah. Yeah it was worth the wait. Yeah I'll be there."

"Amy brought dinner while you were asleep." Nicki looked at his oversized body on her small bed. "Are you hungry?"

She hoped her voice sounded light. "No, I got to go. That bastard I've been chasen was spotted in Florida in some nursing home. Fuckin' Jason Morgan, I guess I laid him out good."

He dressed while he talked. Nicki slowly made her way around the room picking up condom wrappers. "Your dad must be proud."

He looked at her. She looked tired. He did not mean to be so rough. He just lost control. Nicki was a good kid. Maybe he would knock her up, all girls liked babies. Pop was pushing for grand kids since that bitch they forced him to marry was not producing any. Marie, the whore was not even a virgin when they got hitched. Used pussy. He could not stand it. Naw, Nicki was his and everyone knew it. Even Maria liked the girl and Maria hated everyone.

"Johnny?" She seemed nervous. He was scaring her. "You o.k.?"

"Yeah baby. Come here." He watched her limp over. He smiled. "I gotta go handle this. I'll be back in a week. Stay in. I'll have the boys bring your meals. Gotta fatten you up so I don't hurt you so much."

"Thanks Johnny." She gave him a soft kiss. No one kissed like Nicki, all sweet and innocent.

"Lock the door babe." His voice caught. Johnny did not look back when he left. He may think she deserved better than a bastard like him.

Nicki limped over to the bed. Dried blood marred the white sheets. She heard Jason moving and quickly pulled them off the mattress. She gasped when she turned around and he was there behind her.

"You move like a mouse." She clinched the evidence of her humiliation to her. "Are you hungry because there's plenty? If you want…"

She gasped when his arms wrapped around her gently. She shuddered. "It's not supposed to be like that."

His touch was so gentle she could not stop the sob that choked up from her stomach. "Thank you for saving me."

Jason put a clean sheet on the bed and pulled her into his embrace. Nicki was not sure why but she felt safe in his arms. Three days later a large box was left outside her door. She told Jimmy, her guard, that she was giving some of her grandmothers' things to Goodwill. Sonny arranged for two guys to pick it up.

Jason watched as she folded her laundry. She was still skittish. It hurt to see what Johnny had done to her. He was leaving the next day. He could not leave her like this.

"Nicki, come here." He said gently.

"Are you hurting?" She dropped the shirt she was holding and ran to him.

"It's not supposed to be that way." He carefully pulled her onto his lap. "Let me show you."

Tears filled her eyes as she saw the compassion in his. She wanted to know before Johnny found out she betrayed him. To know how it felt to be made love to. In her heart, she knew Johnny would never let her go. This was her only chance. She nodded.

"It won't hurt." He kissed her neck. Nicki closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her.

Jason lifted her in his arms and laid her to the bed. He pulled up her skirt. She did not wear any panties. Jason looked up at her. Nicki blushed and started to explain that the under garments were drying but Jason pulled her closer to his face. Dipping his finger into her, he coated it with her juices. Nicki gasped.

"See?" Jason held up his dripping finger before he sucked it clean. "You taste like honey."

He looked at her flushed face and smiled. Jason grasped her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Slowly he ran a finger over her folds. Nicki felt him shudder. Her hands gripped the sheets under her.

Her entire body shook when his tongue finally touched her. She had no idea how magical it would be touched by him. He fucked her with his tongue in a way that Johnny never had.

Nicki bit her lower lip as she came. Jason kept sucking and licking until her shaking slowed some.

He pulled himself up and kissed her, her juices still covering his face. He stood up taking her with him. She stumbled a little on her weak legs.

Nicki watched as he sat on the coffee table and removed his shoes. He was the sexiest man alive.

Nicki could not help staring when he lowered his jeans and his erection popped out like a snake at her. She reached out and wrapped her warm hand around it. Licking her lips, she knelt in front of him.

The girl traced him from the tip to the shaft.

"Nicki." She looked up at Jason smiling devilishly. His voice was heavy with need. "No. This is for you."

He took her shoulders and started to pull her up. With strength that surprised him, she knocked his hands away. On her knees again, she quickly took him into her mouth.

"Nicki..." the feel of her tongue on him cut off anything he wanted to say. He whimpered as she bobbed her head up and down his member. "Jesus Nicki."

She tightened her hand around his shaft when she felt his scrotum tightening.

"Stop, Stop, Stop," He moaned lacing his fingers in her hair, he forced her to release him.

Jason pulled her into his embrace; he tried to regain control of his body. Nicki wiggled against him until he had to free her; the friction was killing him. Then she did something he thought he would never see Nicki do.

She lay down on the floor; her legs spread wide, the heels of her feet dug into the red rug. Watching his face, she caressed the outer lips of her core. Slowly they moved up and down as she spread her juices over her.

He licked his lips as her fingers disappeared inside her. Brown hips lifted off the ground as she gasped. He watched as she pleasured herself, not noticing he stroked his cock; his essence wetting his hand.

She bucked as she started to come. Jason fell to his knees and positioned himself between her legs. She thrust her wet fingers into his mouth inviting him to suck them clean. Hands next to her shoulders, he slammed into her.

"So wet, so tight." He struggled to keep control. "God, Nicki!"

She wrapped her legs around him her heels dug into his calves. Jason loved the pain. When her nails raked down his back, he knew he was gone. He pumped her faster.

Nicki cried out and held on as tight as she could.

"Jason…" She cried. The friction between them began to overtake her until she came. Jason did not break his pace. He rammed into her finally collapsing when he emptied himself.

Nicki's thighs quivered against his but she could not move them. Smiling into her shoulder Jason reached around and placed them on the ground.

"Thanks." She said her voice shook. "I never thought it could feel that way."

He turned serious. He pushed off her grinning at the _pop_ their bodies made as they separated.

"I will find a way to get you out of here." He kissed her again. Jason spent the night making love to her like he wanted to before.

When Thursday afternoon arrived everyone in the Corinthos-Morgan, warehouse held their breath. The truck came bouncing in and the slightly bruised enforcer stepped out of it. The small group of men cheered, the bastard had more lives than twenty cats.

The mood changed when Sonny and Jason went into the office. He told him everything Nicki had done for him. He needed to find her grandmother and get her to safety before he could save her.

"There's a bigger problem. Getting to that girl is going to be nearly impossible. My contacts say Johnny is moving her and he's not saying where. By tonight she's in the wind." Jason cursed. "If we start poking around and he finds out, she's dead."

Jason slammed his fist against the wall, knew Sonny was right. Nicki's only hope to get out of this alive was to ride out Johnny's obsession and then run.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny woke up the ringing of his cell phone. He groaned. He already knew what the caller was going to say. She helped Morgan escape. Cal had already turned after showing him a picture of Morgan he confirmed he was the man in her apartment. Of course, Mrs. Sanchez, let it slip about the blonde friend she helped the night Morgan was shot. For a small supply of crack, the woman confessed to hearing a man's voice in the apartment for nearly two weeks.

"Yeah," He listened to the man on the other end. "You know what to do. I'll meet you in an hour."

He looked over at her slim body curled into his. They had been lovers for over three months. He had even stopped using condoms. He wanted a child with her, a family.

Johnny felt hot. She made a fool of him and now she was going to pay. He had enough time to decide how he was going to hurt her. For now, he was going to fuck her again because he still loved that sweet pussy.

Jason walked into the coffee shop. He was still angry that he could not get Nicole out. He almost did not see Liz sat at a table holding her three-year-old son Jake in her arms. He sighed. "Elizabeth."

"Jason, I hadn't seen you in weeks so I thought we'd stop by." She smiled at him. He had been on edge since he got back. Liz cried all the time. Robin was still trying to tell him how he should react even after all this time. Carly had been unusually quiet, of course she knew what had happened. She was the only other person besides Sonny, Johnny, and Justice he had told. She was ready to fight for the girl she never met because she had saved her friend.

"You have to go, Elizabeth. Why are you here anyway? Your husband is a cop. Leave and don't bring Jake down here again." He stormed into his office. Liz made to follow but Max closed the door. What was going on? Jason was never angry with her and he did not even look at Jake. Couldn't he see that the boy was his?

"Mrs. Spencer?" The guard gestured to the front door.

Nicki walked into the empty warehouse. She could not ease the knot in her stomach. Johnny was being nice, too nice. She was certain he knew about Jason. She knew she was going to die. She just did not expect him to bring her here to do it.

"You're a smart kid. What do you think is going to happen?" He rubbed her back almost as if to comfort himself.

"You're going to kill me for helping that man." He loved how brave she was being. Most people would be begging by now not Nicki. Too bad, she was a lying whore she would have made a great mother.

"Soon but there's someone I want you to see." He opened the door to a windowless office. "Betrayal hurts Nicki. Ask your grandmother."

He pushed her forward so she could see the battered body of the old woman. They had tied her hands and feet. Her body was so battered Nicki could not tell her color. The blue rosary beads confirmed who she was. She wanted to turn away but Johnny grabbed her face and made her look at the old woman. Her blue dress was wrapped around her head. Her bra and panties were torn. "Didn't get to do the deed boss, the old broad kick it before I could."

Nicki stood stone faced refusing to give him the reaction he wanted. She did not need to. He had taken everything away from her. She did not care now. Let him kill her.

"He was a better lover," She began forcing her voice to stay even. "Jason Morgan fucked me ten ways to Sunday while you were chasing a ghost in Florida. I still close my eyes and think of him any time you touch me."

Johnny's gigantic hand wrapped around her throat. There was no air. In a cold voice she had never heard before his whispered in her ear. "I'm going to hurt you now."

Jason tried focusing on his work. He could not shake the feeling of dread that rocked his body. He called Carly, Sonny everyone was fine. Everyone except for Nicki. He could not check on Nicki. He closed his eyes to block out the sad brown eyes. His phone rang. "Morgan."

"Morgan, Johnny." He could hear the bastard smiling through the phone. "Let you a present in the ally off Chariot. Hey, do me a favor when you bury the bitch put her in white. It reminds me of the night I popped her cherry. You remember the night you were hiding in the closet like a birch."

The line went dead. Not Nicki. "Max."

Max walked into the office as Jason loaded a second weapon. With the look, Jason gave him. He called the other six men into the office. Jason gave a brief explanation as they hurried the two blocks. They cautiously entered the alley. It was clean except for a white blanket that covered a body. Milo rushed forward and pulled it down. Even the most seasoned gangster gasped. She was naked and every part of her was swollen and bruised. Jason pushed the man aside. He knew she was dead. No one survived a beating like this. He needed to check anyway. He could not feel a pulse but that could be due to the swelling.

"Boss?" Max held out a mirror. Jason put it under her broken nose. The mirror fogged just a little. Max whipped out his phone and called for an ambulance.

It was all a frenzied rush after that. The paramedics did not try to stabilize her they rushed to General Hospital with Jason sitting with her.

Monica, Bobbie, and Patrick Drake were waiting. Jason followed silently as they began working on her. Bobbie closed the door on him. Two hours had past and no one had come out of the room. Liz came from behind the desk with a clipboard.

"How is she doing?" He asked hoarsely not looking up from the floor.

"They are working on her. Jason, do you know who she is?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nicole Cannon. She's nineteen. She has a grandmother. I don't know her name." He answered all the questions he could. He filled in his information in the insurance space. Liz watched him silently. The large man was clearly shaken.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." She reached out and touched his hand relishing the feel of him.

"Well, well, well, does Lucky know you're comforting a mobster?" Taggart stared at Liz's hand. She snatched it away and left. "Now I'm working a homicide. Old women beaten to death, and what do I hear on my radio, Jason Morgan and a brutally beaten girl. Taking your game to a whole new level aren't you anger boy?"

"Detective Taggart, still as crass as ever." Justice stopped in front of them. "As Mac will tell you Jason and his men discovered the girl _after_ she was dumped. Your boss has already interviewed several shop owners who saw the vehicle enter the ally way almost an hour before Jason arrived."

"Taggart." Mac signaled him to leave the man.

Justice handed him an envelope. "It gives you power of attorney."

"Thanks." The door swung open. Jason and Justice watched helplessly as they rushed by with the unconscious girl.

"Jason." Bobbie stopped in front of him. "I need someone to sign her consent forms."

"I have power of attorney." He took the clipboard and scanned the pages before signing. "How is she?"

"I'm surprised she's survived this long." She answered honestly. "They need to remove her spleen but she has been very lucky so far. There isn't much swelling to her brain but the damage is significant."

"Bobbie?" Monica called as she rushed to the elevator. The nurse followed.

It had been twenty-four hours and Jason had not slept. Justice called Carly and Sonny. Carly sat on one side of him Sonny took the other. Robin stopped by before her shift asking questions about Jason's association with the girl. He refused to answer. Their relationship was different since the girl told the truth about Michael. Fortunatelythe truth was even more actress up. Patrick arrived in town two months ago demanding a DNA test. No one was more surprised than Carly when he turned out to be Michael's father.

Jason could not help but play those last two weeks in his head. Nichole tried to be brave for him but he could see she was terrified but she still protected him.

"Jason," Monica stopped in front of him. "She's stable. She is looking at a long recovery."

"What did they do to her?" His tone did not reveal any emotion.

"She was beaten. Her nose was broken as were three ribs. One punctured her spleen. She has a lacerated liver. All of her fingers on her left hand were broken. She has a fractured jaw. She has a fractured leg but," She sighed and took Sonny's chair forcing Jason to sit down with her. "She was raped and sodomized. Jason it was brutal."

"But you think she'll live?" He pushed away the hurt that threatened to consume him.

"Yes, I believe she'll live." Monica took his hand. "Jason she is fourteen weeks pregnant. How that child survived the beating is a miracle. We have decreased the drugs to give it a chance but its touch and go."

"Can I see her?" She walked him to the room. Tubes and lines came from everywhere. Nicki was pale. Jason looked for a place that was not bruised. Not finding one he sat in the chair next to the bed. "Don't give up Nicki."

Carly stood in the doorway. Her heart broke for her friend. She never thought she would see him hurt this badly. Would it break him if this girl died? She was sure it would. Two guards took position at the door.

"Carly, I need to see Jason." Robin stood behind the blonde.

"Jason is busy."

"I'm a doctor I can help." Carly blocked her way when she tried to push past the taller woman.

"Of Jason wants your help he will ask for it until then close your mouth and leave." Robin wanted to protest but Carly would not let her through. Patrick was her doctor and he had not asked her to consult.

Bobbie and Patrick stopped to check on Nicki. He asked Robin to leave given her history with Jason.

Jason joined his friends in the hall while they examined Nicki. "They have her in a drug induced coma. They're afraid she will hurt herself if she wakes up and starts moving around. I'm going to stay. Bobbie said she could get a bed."

"And Johnny?" Sonny asked.

"I'll take care of him." He turned to the room but stopped. "There was an old woman found beaten to death…"

"You think it was her grandmother?" Jason nodded. "I'll look into it."

They left quietly. Jason resumed his position next to her. "I'm sorry Nicki."

Luke opened the bar for his friends. Carly looked washed out, Sonny was not much better. Of course, he knew about the girl. He was one of the few who could ask questions in Moreno's territory without rousing suspicions. He liked what he heard. Johnny was another issue. Luke hated the man when he was a kid. The bastard kicked puppies for fun.

Nicki was a kid from the streets. She knew how to survive. Her people were good. Like most, they got caught up in the game and lost.

"Never thought I'd say it pumpkin but there might just be a woman more suited for Jason than you." Carly lifted her glass followed by Sonny and the three guards that followed them in. "To Nicole, they just don't make them like her anymore."

"To Nicole," The group watched their phones and waited for the call.

Nicole heard the voices of the people who visited her. Amy was always cheerful. She talked about the whether. Bobbie was cautious she talked about her grandson, Michael. Monica spoke about her daughters Emily and Dawn. Alan talked about Jason when he was a boy. Edward read to her from Shakespeare. "A coma is no excuse for not having a decent education." Carly told her about the Jason she knew. Lila spoke about her roses. Ned talked about ELQ. Sonny just said thank you. All the time Jason sat next to her begging for her life.


	4. Chapter 4

She was kept in the coma for three weeks until Patrick decided it was time to wake her up. Most of the swelling had gone down. There were still bruises and her hands were still bandaged. It took hours for her to wake up. When she did, Patrick questioned her.

"Do you know who did this?" Patrick asked. She did not need to look at Jason to know how to answer the question.

"I don't remember anything. Will I?" She was trying to focus on his face but her vision was still blurry.

"It's hard to tell. Some people remember some never do." He hoped she never did. "Detective Taggart and Mac Scorpio want to interview Nicki."

"Can you hold them off? Justice will be here in an hour." Jason moved his chair back to her bed.

"Sure." Patrick left closing the door as he did.

"He's going to die as soon as I can get you and the baby safe." He looked her in the eye. "If anyone asks the baby I mine. When you get better, I want you to marry me. No one will touch my wife and child."

"He killed Grams." She began to shake. "I want him dead Jason. I don't care what he did to me. He killed her."

Jason nodded. Johnny was dead anyway. Moreno could not hide his kid forever.

"Now you step aside. I will visit that sweet young girl if it's the last thing I do." Nicole smiled when she heard the old man's voice.

"Jason?" Her eyes pleaded with him. He opened the door as the family shuffled in. "I have been waiting for days to tell you you are wrong."

"About what dear? Alice move." Edward huffed moving past the giant woman.

"Shakespeare's son was called Ham_net_ not Hamlet." She gave him a weak smile.

"Are you certain?" She nodded. His blue eyes softened. "It has never been my way to argue with a lady."

"I hate to interrupt but a certain young woman needs her rest. That medication will be taking affect anytime now." Patrick smiled as he ushered the visitors out of the door. Jason held her hand while she slept.

Mac and Taggart came into the room several hours later. Jason and Justice stood by her side.

"Ms. Cannon. I need you to tell us what happened." Taggart stared at her.

"Go away." She whispered bowing her head.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that." Mac said gently. "You're grandmother was beaten to death. You were raped and beaten. I need to know what happened."

"I don't remember." She stared at them defiantly.

"Someone beat and raped you; your child could still die. What the hell is wrong with you?" Taggart shouted.

"That's enough." Patrick said from the door. "I told you she has had massive head trauma memory loss is to be expected."

"I think she's lying." Taggart took a step towards her. "Let me ask a question you may know the answer too. Who is the father of your baby?"

She glared at the bald man. "Jason Morgan."

"Then Jason Morgan you are under arrest for the statutory rape of Nicole Cannon." Taggart took out his handcuffs. Jason sighed. "What no protest?"

"Let's just get this over with." He sighed. "Give me an hour."

Nicole smiled at him. The group left. She did not know what Jason was doing but she knew she had to trust him. She had no choice. Johnny in his stupidity gave her someone to fight for. She was having a baby.

Nicole knew Jason would make him pay for what he did to her grandmother. She was not afraid; she knew if Johnny came for her, she would kill him herself.

For now, she trusted Jason.

Her door flung open. A short white woman in a white lab coat stood there. Nicki did not like her. She knew the type of person. She thought she knew what was best for everyone.

"Why did Taggart arrest Jason?" The woman asked coldly.

"Get out." Nicki said equally as bitter.

"Jason…" Robin watched a smile spread across her face. "What?"

"You love him." She smirked. "But he doesn't love you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She folded her arms across her nonexistent chest.

Nicki gave her a sly smile. "I know Jason. We spent two weeks _getting to know _each other. When I leave here, I'm going home with him. Me and _our_ baby."

Robin turned around when she heard a gasp. Liz stood white faced. Her hand covered her mouth. Nicki yawned as if bored. "Oh wow, another one."

"You don't know anything about Jason." Robin said angrily.

"Let's see, I know that you were the first person to notice he was awake from his coma. You made Sonny fire him and he never really trusted you after that. You told his brother about Michael's paternity and then testified for the man who kidnapped him. Funny thing is my Doctor is Michael's father. Must suck to be you." Nicki smirked again. "This is real life little girl. I am not Carly. I won't lose Jason to you or that slut. I've spent too many years playing the game. Jason Morgan is as good as it gets in this world. You think he would choose you over me? After everything I went through for him, no one will."

She pressed the call button several times. Patrick came running into the room. Nicki's eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I told them I could not remember." She quietly sobbed. Patrick checked her vitals and gave her a soft smile.

"Get some rest." He grabbed Robin by the arm. He snatched Liz's coat as she tried to leave. "I don't want either of you near Nicole. Do you understand?"

"Dr. Drake!" Allan Quatermaine raced around the corner. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving a very traumatized patient from your son's jealous ex girlfriend's." He released his hold on them. "Jason admitted to being the father of Nicole's child. Taggart arrested him for statutory rape. I went to check on other patients next thing I know her call light is going off and she's in tears."

"Robin, Liz you are not to go aware near this patient. How is she Patrick?" He asked. Monica had filled him in on the case. He went to visit her twice. Jason was always next to there. He sighed, he would have to tell the family the baby was Jason's.

Patrick nodded. "I think Taggart is angry about the memory loss. It is frustrating but not unexpected. I thought it would be more significant maybe it's more mental than physical."

"We should have Lainey talk to her." He recommended.

"I suggested it but Jason refused and he has power of attorney." Patrick sighed.

"This is another mess." He walked away prepared to tell Monica she had another grandchild that they would not be able to see.

Patrick looked at the two women in disgust. He turned to the guard. "Remember the Chief of Staff said they were to say away from Ms. Cannon."

The gruff man nodded. He had seen Morgan's face and did not want to be on the wrong side of his boss's anger.

"Taggart, Mac, A copy of Nicole's original birth certificate and a statement saying she was nineteen when the sex took place. An order of release." Justice smiled smugly.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason sat in the chair and watched her sleep. Her hand was still bandaged, though the swelling was completely gone, he could still make out the bruises. Another wave of guilt stirred in the pit of his stomach. He should never have left her alone. He could have taken her with him and made it look like a kidnapping while he searched for her grandmother. He could have done anything except leave her alone.

The door swung open Patrick stood there with her chart. "Jason."

"How is she doing?" He asked never taking his eye off the girl.

"Nicole is doing great. I am taking the catheter out today and she can go home tomorrow barring any complications." He checked the monitors. "After what happened today I think it would be best."

"What happened?" Jason looked confused.

"Robin and Liz," Patrick took a deep breath. "Look I know this is none of my business but I'm going to say it any way. I know you loved Robin and Liz but this girl needs you on her side 100% of the time. You can't go back and forth between Robin and Liz. Nicole needs to know that you won't set her aside for anyone else. She isn't strong enough to take the rejection especially if she starts to remember what happened to her. You need to decide where your loyalties' lie before she starts to depend on you."

"Nicole is the only person that matters." He said gruffly.

"Good. You may want to let the Barbie twins know while I remove the catheter." Jason nodded and left the room.

Sonny was waiting for him in the hall. "How is she?"

"Patrick may release her tomorrow." He looked past the man to Liz who was lurking nearby. "Can you stay here? I need to handle something."

"Sure," Sonny took his seat again.

Jason walked around the corner; taking Liz's arm, he dragged her into an empty waiting room.

"Stay away from Nicole." He said coldly.

"Jason I…" She put her hand on his chest but he knocked it away.

"Stop trying to play me. I'm done with your games." He glared at her. Years of suppressed anger over flowed. "Carly tried to warn me but I refused to listen."

"Carly? Jason, Carly has always hated me. She hates that we have a child." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stop it Liz, you can't manipulate me anymore. Nicole showed me what a real woman is. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save my life. A man she did not know." He dragged his hand through his hair, emotion overwhelming him. "Stay away from us Elizabeth. Go home to Lucky and your children. You made your decisions and I made mine."

"But Jason," She whined.

"We're over. You made that decision too remember?" He looked her in the eye. They turned an ice blue. She had never seen Jason this uncaring. "We are over. Never come to me for anything again and if you try to hurt Nicole like you did Carly I'll kill you."

Elizabeth stood in the lounge in shock. Jason had just turned on her to protect a girl he barely knew. If he thought she was going to stand back and watch someone else take her place he had better think again. She had spent ten years and two children to make sure he always chose her. Now this tramp thought she was going to take her position it was not going to happen. There was a lot more to this story then he was saying and this girl was the key to getting him back into her life. She could never marry him, it was too dangerous but she was not going to lose her lover. She was not Robin. She was going to fight for her man.

Jason got back just as they were finishing up. He thanked Sonny.

"I told Elizabeth it was over for good. She isn't allowed anywhere near me or Nicole." He sighed.

Sonny nodded. He understood Jason's dilemma. Liz did not want him to claim his child but she wanted him as her lover. The last years had been hell on all of them and she had been the center of it. Now Nicole, she had put her life on the line knowing Johnny would eventually find out she betrayed him. She saved Jason. He would owe her forever.

"Can you call Carly for me?" Sonny nodded. "Ask her to open the house I bought. Have Renaldo handle the security. I want everything air tight."

"Got you man." Sonny touched his friend's shoulder as he left the hospital.

"Hey," He whispered to Nicole as the doctors and nurses filed out. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I don't have a home." She looked over his shoulder at the wall.

"I have a house, it's beautiful. You can decorate it yourself. It has a pool and a game room." She smiled.

"I can't swim." She muttered.

"I can teach you." He gently took her hand. "No one's going to hurt you again."

Tears spilled from her eyes at his gentle proclamation. She believed him. He could keep her safe. All she had to do was get rid of the two women that everyone seemed to think controlled his life. Johnny had talked a lot about Elizabeth Webber and Robin Scorpio. They had been the cause of many break-ups in Jason's life. They were a threat to her child's future. They had to go, permanently.

"When are we going to get married?" She asked softly allowing the blush to appear.

Jason laughed. "Next week."

She shook her head. "Today, everyone needs to know I'm yours before we leave this hospital. I, I don't want to take any chances."

He opened his phone and called Sonny again. After a brief conversation, he tracked down Patrick and made arrangements with the hospital.

Robin watched from the nurses' station as flowers were carried by.

"Isn't it so romantic?" Amy asked as she smiled dreamily.

"What?" Robin watched Father Luke walking behind Sonny.

"Jason is marrying Nicole. I mean after all she's been through they are finally doing it." Amy took her clipboard and walked away.

Carly stopped to gloat at the gaping doctor. "Funny, you have been kick to the curb twice in one night; first by Patrick now by Jason. He must really love her"

"Go away Carly. No one wants you here." Robin gripped the chart she held.

"It looks like no one wants you either." Carly waved and walked away from the woman she hated.

Carly stood next to the bed holding the bouquet as her friend said his vows. He was determined. Nicole was going to be protected. In the last few months, Jason told her everything the girl had gone through to protect him and her grandmother. The tough blonde had nothing but respect for the young girl. Of course, she knew the kid had a plan to keep her child safe and the first part was to marry Jason. Carly had seen the look on Nicki's face when Liz walked past the room. She was going to bury the nurse and Carly could not wait to see it happen.

The ceremony was quick. Jason left Carly and Sonny to thank everyone. He stayed with Nicki. She had drifted off to sleep soon afterward. He held her hand when the physical therapist came and worked her hand and leg, which was still in a cast. By the next night, they were home. They lay in the large bed as they did months ago and watched movies until they fell asleep.

That was how Sonny found them with Jason's body wrapped around her. He frowned. She stroked Jason's arm with her good hand. It was as if she was comforting him even when they slept. Nicki was a strong kid. His reason for coming quickly forgotten, Sonny left them to sleep anything else could wait until the next day.

Soft sobs woke him later that night. Jason sat up aware she was not in the bed next to him. He followed the sound to the guest room. She lay on the bed sobbing.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he knelt next to her.

"No, I don't know what's wrong. I was sleeping fine then…I don't know." He gathered her into his arms and carried her back to their room. She was grieving and she did not understand it. Years of hiding her emotions had left her disconnected. He placed her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her careful of her injuries.

"My grandmother Lila is a great woman. She would pretest us with her life. Tell me about your grandmother."

She fell back into an exhausted sleep. After hours of talking to her Jason knew what she needed. He made two calls. After Laura showed up, he left with Luke. He did not care what it took Nicole was going to feel safe.

"I get ordered around in my own house?" Edward grumbled. He did not know what possessed Jason to call this meeting or way it included his mobster friends.

"Thank you all for coming. Grandmother made me an offer and I rejected it. But I've changed my mind." Jason let his eyes wonder over the crowd.

"We all know Nicole's attack stemmed from her protecting Jason. She lost what little family she had because of it." Lila took a sad breath. "Jason has agreed to move back into the mansion with Nicki while his men work on their home if we all agree to the upgrade in security and we promise not to argue around her."

"Nicki's family were good people. She feels alone without that security...she's having a hard time." Jason shrugged. "She heard all of you talking to her. She knows you. I..."

Edward touched his grandsons shoulder. "She likes to read and the den is off the garden. Alice could turn that into a bedroom before the day is out."

"We can have the security system in place by tonight." Sonny smiled.

"Go take care of your wife." Carly hugged him. "We can pull this together."

Jason nodded refusing to allow the pent up tears to fall. He needed to protect Nicki not cry.

"I'll have what you were looking for in a few hours." Luke promised.

Lila smiled at Carly. "So where should we start?"

Nicole woke up at noon Jason was packing his things. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to feel safe," He said as he sat on the bed next to her. "I know a part of that is being around family. Since you don't have yours I'm taking you to mine. Cook has already called asking for your favorite meals."

"Thank you Jason." A tear slipped from her brown eye.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly touching her face.

"I want this cast off. It itches." She frowned.

"It will stay on until Patrick says it can come off." She flinched. "I'm sorry. His father shipped him out of the country."

"Let it slip that I'm alive and pregnant. He will come running back for this baby." She said somberly.

"No."

"Yes, it's the best plan and I want this over before I have our child." She took his face in her hands. "This baby could easily be yours Jason. Johnny has been trying for years to have a kid with Maria. I get pregnant that first week. I'm not drinking the kool-aid."

"Kool-aid?" Jason smiled.

"It's the right plan." She insisted.

"I won't make you vulnerable." He shook his head.

"I trust you to protect me but remember I spent most of my teenage years under Johnny's thumb. No one knows him better than I do. He wants a child more than he wanted me. He breathes to be a parent. He hates his father. He hates himself but he believes he can be a better father then Monroe."

"Marie?" He listened intently.

"Hate all of them. Johnny killed his cousin, James; Maria loved James. Three days after they buried him they made Maria marry Johnny." She said confidently. "Maria won't betray the family but she will pass on a message from me."

"How?" Jason asked.

"Give me a phone." Jason handed her his cell. He watched as she dialed.

"What?" A groggy voice said through the speakerphone.

"Long time no hear."

"Nicki? Oh my God! I thought Johnny killed you." Jason heard a choking sob. "Baby girl if I could have I would have killed him first."

"I need you to get a message to Johnny." She said handing Jason the phone.

"Sure sweetie anything."

"Tell Johnny he better stay under ground. Nicki and the baby belong to me. If he comes after them he is going to die." Jason closed the phone.

Maria fell back into her pink bed. Her lover lay next to her. Frank was Johnny's right hand man and her guard. Everyone thought he was gay which was why Johnny chose him to protect her. Frank liked to play for both teams.

"Hey babe, Jason Morgan is going to handle our problem." She smiled sweetly.

**Later**

Jason carried his wife through the door Max held open. Most of the Quatermaines gathered in the hall to welcome their newest member. They were oddly quiet. Nicki fought a sigh.

"Edward I believe you owe me a game of chess." She gave him a shy smile.

"As soon as you are settled my dear." He promised.

Jason shook his head. "Not tonight, games on."

She laughed. "You know you're going down."

"What game darling Lila asked.

"Packers vs the Giants." Lila gave her a blank look. "Oh Mrs. Lila I have so much to teach you."

"Cook has prepared dinner. If you don't mind we would like to join you in the study." Allan said.

"I'd like that." She whispered.

"We hope you like it." Emily stepped forward. She smiled sweetly. "I'm Emily, Jason's sister."

The double doors of the study opened. A large bed sat against the far wall facing the fragrant gardens. Edward insisted the desk remain so Jason could do his business here with Nicki. She spied two full stories of books the occupied three walls. Family pictures decorated the walls.

Carly stood next to her as she pointed to the empty spaces. "When get your stuff that is where your family will go."

A large tear traveled slowly down Nicki's cheek. Jason held her close. "Welcome home."

Monroe sat across from his daughter-in-law. His nostrils twitched as he absorbed the information. The slut just broke the news that Nicki not only survived the attack but she was pregnant. Jason Morgan had his grandchild. His stupid ass kid fucked up again. "Get Johnny back here tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Nichole woke to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of fresh cut roses. Jason's warm body wrapped around hers drawing her into him. She became accustomed to it. For a moment in the first minutes between sleep and wake, she was happy. The nightmare dissipated. The only thing that mattered was they were safe, for now.

Their brief stay at the Quatermaine house was ending. She could still hear his laughter from the night before. He seemed lighter yet he had not lost his focus. Johnny was a dead man by either Jason's hand or hers. The sight of her grandmothers' body haunted the girl. She knew that fear. Nichole felt it every day of her life since she met the sick bastard.

For many fear paralyzed, it was the inspiration Nichole needed to heal. It became her motivation to survive. It fueled her desire to more forward and past her fate. She would dismantle anyone who stood in her way, including Jason Morgan's ex-lovers. The women were an annoyance. If needed Nichole would put them down like stray dogs.

"Stop," Jason whispered in her hair. "You're safe."

Nicki trembled in his arms. Jason held her tight against his chest. She did not tell him what she was really feeling. "I want to be a good wife. I want to make you happy."

Jason looked down at her head astonished. "Nicki you risked your life to save a stranger. You knew what Johnny would do to you and you were brave enough to protect me. You don't need to make me happy."

"I'd do it again, because it was right." She whispered allowing a shiver to pass through her.

There was a brief knock at door before Jason could stand up Carly burst in.

"Carly," Bobbie admonished. "What if they aren't decent?"

"She just got out of the hospital; Jason isn't jumping her bones yet." Carly looked over the couple. Jason sighed. "Are you?"

"No, Carly," Jason sighed with a smile.

"Good, we brought the entire crew, mani, pedie, facials, the whole package." She enthused.

Nicki squeezed Jason's hand. "Thanks Carly but…"

"No buts," Emily came in followed by Monica. "You deserve a treat. Carly brought Fredico. His hands are magic…"

Nicki's eyes clouded over. She still felt Johnny's hands on his neck, the impact of his fist against her tender face. She heard the snap of her leg breaking.

Jason watched as she slowly faded away. Carly kept chattering until she noticed Nicole's horrified look and shaking frame. "Oh God Jason, I didn't think."

"None of us did." Emily said apologetically.

"Nicki?" Jason whispered. "Nicki, please, it's me. It's Jason."

Nicki heard his voice through the haze. Slowly she turned to meet his eyes. He barely heard her whisper. "Don't let them touch me."

"No one's touching you." He pulled her to him. "Never again."

At his look, the women quietly shuffled out. Carly leaned against the closed door trying not to remember what the girl looked like in the days after the attack. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Monica took one hand while Bobbie took the other.

"It was a good idea." Her mother whispered. They waited silently until the door opened and Jason stood in front of them.

"Why would anyone do that to her?" Emily cried sliding down the wall.

"Because they could not get to Jason." Ned said from the library. "It didn't take much to put it together. She protected you and they punished her."

"What did you drag that precious girl into?" Edward demanded.

"Jason isn't responsible for every crazy person in the world." Emily stood angered by the impending attack.

"No he isn't." Edward conceded. "But that girl needs protection. She needs to feel safe. That means we think before we do anything. We talk to Jason before we make any plans."

"Agreed." They said together.

Monroe stood above the bleeding man. Sometimes he hated the kid he made. He was weak like his mother. Slut wife, stupid kid. His only hope was a grandchild with smarts. Nicki was smart. Smarter than any of these bastards. She survived the attack, so did her baby. That was the type of blood he needed.

"What is your plan?" Monroe asked wiping the blood for his hands.

Johnny shuddered when he looked over at his team. His father spent hours torturing them until they died. He knew the only reason he survived was because they were blood. Now he needed a plan. "Wait. I wait for one of his family to drop their guard. Maybe his sister or that girl Carly, then use her as Leverage against Morgan."

"Good, I want you to understand boy. If you fail I will kill you. I want my Grandson in my arms not Morgans." Monroe walked to the door stepping through brain matter and intestines.

"Yeah, pop." Johnny sank back against the wall blood poured from a wound in his head. He knew he should get up so the cleaners could do their job but he did not move. He made a plan. Not to get Nicki back but to ensure Monroe would never touch his son. Nicole's boy would not live in fear as he did.

Given his size, Johnny should dominate his father but the old man was just mean. He forced ten-year-old Johnny to watch as they murdered his mother and uncle. He still did not know what they did to deserve eight hours of pain. He remembered her wails as his father stripped flesh from bone. Her eyes filled with pain. Johnny should have killed him then but he was afraid. His boy would never be afraid. Johnny would die to make sure of it. Jason Morgan would see that the baby was safe but he would need help.

Jason sat behind the desk signing pay roll checks for the coffee house employees when his phone rang. His first thought was Sonny but then he saw the number, Johnny.

"Morgan," he answered in a harsh tone.

"You want me dead that's fine, I need to die." Jason heard the staggered intake of breath. "She made me a better man when I let her. Shouldn't have done that stuff to her. Promise me the kid won't be in the mob. I want him to have a better life."

"Nicki and the baby aren't your concern." Frost dripped from his voice.

"I want to make a deal, my life for my sons'. You take me out and my boy gets a good life."

"Where?"

"You name the place and time."

"Port street warehouse one hour." Jason hung up the phone only to open it again. "Max, get the men together."

Johnny's truck stopped inside the warehouse at the appointed time. Jason stood just inside the giant empty room. Clear plastic lined the floor. It was time to end this. The plastic crinkled as his heavy biker boot touched the material. Jason and his men waited.

"Never wanted to hurt her Morgan, not Nicki. I get mad and I lose control. Like my Pop. We get worse every time. his dad, mine, me…" He sat his gun on a nearby create. He slowly walked to the man falling to his feet. "Take care of my boy. Kill Pop so he don't come after him. Then my Uncle Travis, he'll take control but he's worse than my old man. He'll go after Nicki, kill her and the kid. My cousin Kevin, he went to college, he's good and fair. He has a family too he'll keep the peace. He knows I love Nicki. He knows about the baby. He'll protect them from the family. Just take care of my kid."

Jason did not speak as he removed his gun. He almost felt sorry for the man kneeling before him. Almost. His bullet ripped through Johnny's temple. The heavy body fell with a thud to the floor. It was the beginning.

"Clean it up; use the lye mixture to dissolve the body." Jason instructed moving to his car. He opened his phone. "It's done, move in."

The newspapers' called it the Moorhead massacre since Moreno and his brother Travis were meeting with his Lieutenants at the Moorhead restaurant. They compared the Valentine Day massacre in Chicago. Twenty-two men and women died in a spray of bullets. The gas line was broken as a single match sent it up in flames.

Kevin sat down with the five families, Sonny, and Jason. He agreed to their terms. The boy and his mother were off limits to the family. When Jason returned home that night, the Quatermaine men were waiting.

"Did you finish it?" Edward asked handing his grandson a cold beer. "Are they safe?"

"No one is going to hurt Nicki again." Jason assured.

"Good," The old man took a breath. "You have joined a unique club in the Quatermaine family. Every man in this room has killed for the woman he loved. Even our Mr. Jacks got rid of that Manny thug after he threatened Carly."

"Our goal is to make sure our children make better choices. We hope you will join us."

"I don't want my son to bear the burden of taking another person's life." He replied softly, feeling relieved. "I'm leaving the mob. I'm not going to join ELQ. I want to open the bike shop again; Nicki wants to help at the community center. There's a lot I can learn from her."

"Agreed," Ned applauded. "So you're moving into your home tomorrow?"

"I want to be settled before the baby comes." He sat the empty bottle down as he walked to the door.

"We're always here Jason." Ned shouted. Jason gave him a small nod.

Several months later

Jason wiped the towel across his body as he stepped from the shower. Silence filled the house. Nicki gave birth to their son several days before. Jason Edward Morgan Jr. weighed eight pounds and seven ounces. Carly nick named him Jase.

It took months for his mother to relax in their lives. She attended weekly session with a rape survivors group. Jason was able to convince her that Robin and Elizabeth were not a threat. No matter what happened he would never leave her. _She_ was his life.

Jason entered the quiet room. Nicki slept peacefully in their bed. He could hear Jase's muted whimpers. His tiny son opened his eyes when he bent over his bassinette.

"Hey little man." He said as he held him to his chest. "Tomorrow I your Christening, you officially become a Morgan. Jason Edward Morgan Jr. Do you like that?"

The baby yawned comforted by a familiar voice. Jason carried him outside to the veranda. "No one is going to hurt you or your mom. I promise. We are going to have a good life. I'll teach you how to rebuild an engine when you're older and maybe in a few years you can have a little sister. Marissa, I like that name. What do you think about that? Did I tell you about my trip to Africa? There are these giant things called…"


End file.
